Dragon Lovers
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: What if Berks formost known lovers...turned into dragons. Chapter 2 will be dreamscaping.
1. Chapter 1

**Another idea sent to me by another member of my Chaos Crew, Rush Fire. So Astrid is having trouble pleasuring Hiccup via…well you'll see.**

Astrid looked down at Hiccup's member between them. She took a deep breath and slid down to her knees rubbing his thighs and trying to figure out how exactly she was going to do this. Oh she had had him before and he had filled her so wonderfully but she couldn't always have him deep in her, no matter how great it felt. She couldn't very well end up pregnant. Luckily Anju was skilled in Alchemy.

Astrid gently blew warm air onto Hiccup's engorged member before running her tongue down its length. Hiccup gasped and shuddered as she ran her tongue around his head, tracing the slit already pearled with pre-cum and licking it up. Hiccup moaned her name and, with one last look at his large endowment, she plunged it as far into her mouth as she could.

Hiccup gasped clenching his fists in her hair, undone by their previous rather fierce make out session. He had originally not planned on taking it this far but once she had felt his arousal pressing into her thigh she had insisted on "taking care of it."

She drew back, wrapping her tongue around his member and drawing in slowly. She tried again but gagged and jumped back, gasping for breath.

"Astrid? You okay?" he asked. She coughed and looked up at him.

"F-fine," she gagged. "I just don't think I can take it all in. You are just too damned big," she said. Hiccup blushed.

"I-it's okay," he said. "I'll take care of it later."

"No," she said, pulling her shirt off. "I can take care of it, just not how I would like to."

"W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Trust me," Astrid said, glancing up at him and grasping his cock in her hand, wrapping her lithe fingers around it firmly, still amazed at how damned BIG he was. She licked the tip when beads of pre formed. Hiccup groaned as she pumped the shaft with her hand. Hiccup moaned as she started suckling his tip.

Hiccup hissed in delight. Astrid grinned looking up at him from under her eyelashes, "Cum whenever you want," she whispered. Running her tongue down the vein underneath before she began stroking him again. Hiccup clenched one fist in her hair and the other braced on the table behind him.

"It's so good Astrid," he groaned. He could just imagine her mouth around him and admitadly it did sound so much better but she was skilled with her hands as well. She reached up and started working his gift from Freyja, as she sometimes called it, with both hands.

"Nnn, A-Astrid," he hissed, she looked up at him, "Close!" she pulled his tip from her mouth just as he moaned and shot her load all over her chest. She smiled up at him before grabbing a nearby cloth and wiping up as best she could and pulling here armored shirt back on. Hiccup was pulling up his leggings as Astrid stood up. She smiled and glanced out the window.

"Oh damn! I gotta go, Hiccup!" she said jumping out the window, "See you around!" she called dashing off to her house.

000

Astrid was walking through the village later that day and saw Midnight Rose, her dragon, Anju's, baby outside playing. (See Ze Great Camicazi's _Arrival on Berk_ series to see the story of Anju). The little night furry ran up to her jumping up and planting her rounded paws on Astrid's stomach.

"Hey Rosie, where is your momma?" The little dragon tilted her head to the house and dropped to the ground letting Astrid make her way to the house.

"Anj? You home?" the blonde Viking called into the house.

"In the kitchen, Astrid!" the she-dragon called, in her human form for now.

"What is all of this?" Astrid asked looking around the room in surprise at all the bottles and herbs strewn across the room.

"I'm potion making today," Anju said holding one of the bottles up to the light before pouring some of its contents into the boiling pot.

"Oh? Who needs help?"

"Midnight Rose. She is having trouble with her Deep Magic so I am making a potion that can turn a night fury human and a human to a night fury," Anju said pouring a spoonful of the brew into a vial. The liquid was a black mixture that almost made Astrid gag.

"Does it really work?" Astrid asked.

"Of course, watch. Midnight Rose!" the mother called to her youngling. The little black dragon dashed into the kitchen grinning toothlessly like her father. At that exact moment A brilliant plan came to Astrid's mind. Night fury's could retract their teeth…Anju had JUST made a potion that could turn her into a night fury. Astrid watched as Midnight Rose drank the potion and turned her form shifted into a young human girl.

Anju smiled as the little girl looked up at her and laughed grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her out into the living main room of their home. Astrid moved quickly grabbing another nearby vial and filling it up with the black liquid. Then as an afterthought she filled another as well before she put them both in the pouch at her hip.

"Astrid! Rosie and I are gonna go out for a while! I'll talk to ya later!" Anju called.

"K bye!" Astrid called following the mother and daughter out the door as Midnight Rose pulled her away. Anju waved as they disappeared into the village. Astrid smiled and clutched the two vials at her waist.

000

Later that day while she was out at the cove looking at the vial of black potion, she was a bit unsure. She really wanted to give Hiccup the pleasure of having her mouth around him. She knew she couldn't take him all in without puking though and this was the only solution the Viking girl could come up with. She tilted the vial before pulling the stopper out and sniffing the liquid. It actually didn't smell so bad. She grabbed the other vial and hid it nearby before tilting the first vial back and draining it.

The transformation began almost immediately. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, her bones stretching and skin turning to scales. She felt her teeth sharpen and then retract into her gums. Soon the pain was gone. She stood on her new black legs and looked at her reflection in the pond.

She smiled and purred at her reflection, spreading her wings and taking to the sky. She was going to find her Hiccup and give him what she had wanted to give him for a while now.

Astrid found him near the beach looking out at the shores. She landed nearby bounding toward him.

"Whoa hey there fella," he said patting her on the snout. She growled and noticed Hiccup glance back, "Sorry, girl." He smiled at her scratching her neck. Astrid purred at the feeling, now understanding why the dragons liked it so much.

She snuffled at Hiccup's vest and pushed him down. He laughed and she tossed her head giving a dragon laugh. He looked up into her still sparkling blue eyes. Hiccup cocked his head. This dragon looked familiar and yet he was sure he had never seen this night fury female before. Suddenly he noticed her looking about.

"What's the matter, girl?" the night fury's eyes lighted on some nearby caves and her face lit up. She glanced back at Hiccup and grabbed him by the belt and drug him to the caves.

"Wait! What the-" Hiccup shouted as the she-dragon threw him onto the soft sand in the cave and lay down pinning his leg. He glanced up nervously at the she-dragon and realized where he recognized those archipelago sea eyes.

"A-Astrid?" A toothless grin formed on her mouth and her tail started wiggling. "Wh-what happened to you?" She let out a rumbling purr and gave a slobbery lick to his face. Her claws were already making short work of his belt and were hooking in his leggings. Her teeth tugging at his shirt trying to get it off of him.

"W-wait," the poor nervous, confused chief-to-be called as she finally got his leggings down, but was still struggling with his shirt. She glanced up her eyes confused and her voice rolling in a worried gargle. "Just hang on a second, we need to find out what happened to you." Astrid rolled her eyes and snorted, blowing warm air over Hiccup's "blessing". Hiccup couldn't help it. His head dropped back and he groaned. That was all the invitation Astrid needed. She flicked her forked tongue out and ran it up his inner thigh and over the Haddock Family Jewels. Hiccup's back arched up toward her forked tongue.

"A-Astrid… That's not fighting faaiir!" he yelped as she took his erection in her mouth, wrapping and unwrapping her tongue from around it. Hiccup balled his hands to fists, his voice a mix between a groan and a gargle.

Her soft gums and skilled tongue were like nothing he had ever felt before. Astrid purred sending delightful vibrations through his entire body.

"Oh gods, nnhh," he groaned as she ran her forked tongue over the tip of him. His hands jerked up to splay over her smooth dragon head. Astrid shifted her paws astride him to get more comfortable and picked up her pace.

The sensations were all too much. Her hot slick salivia, her soft gums, her skilled tongue; he didn't know how much longer he would last if she kept this up! He could feel the orgasm growing.

"Nn A-Astrid!" Hiccup groaned, rocking his hips up into the dragon-that-was-his-girlfriend's mouth. Astrid glanced up at him and he just knew she was about to do something that he was either gonna regret or really freaking enjoy.

Sure enough moments later she started suckling as best as she could with dragon lips, at his member. It kept getting harder and harder. It was making Astrid so horny. It was like a rock in her dragon jaws. She was being as gently as possible with it delightedly flicking her tongue over the tip as his thrusting hips got more frantic.

"I'm close, Astrid! Oh gods, I'm close!" he shouted clutching at her head. She gave a purr that Hiccup took as a go ahead. With a grunt he thrust up and Astrid felt rivulets of his cum hitting the back of her throat.

Hiccup collapsed gasping for air while Astrid moved and licked some of the excess cum that dripped off of her curved claws. He glanced over at her, his chest still heaving.

"We have to figure out how we can change you back," Hiccup gasped, laying his hand on her foreleg. She glanced up at him and tilted her head to her back. Hiccup stood and pulled his leggings up and, cautiously climbed onto his girlfriend's back.

She ran outside and leapt into the air flying up and spiraling higher. Hiccup leaned over Astrid gasping at the sight beneath him. He saw the cove and started spiraling down towards it.

"Where are we going?" he asked into her ear fin. She glanced back to him before diving into the cove. He jumped off of her back and let her lope over to where she had the vial hidden. She hooked the string in her claw and sat up motioning Hiccup over with her head.

The young Viking boy looked at the disgusting black liquid in the vial. He popped it open and looked at Dragon Astrid. She was sitting back her mouth open. Hiccup looked at the vial and then at her again. He poured the contents into her mouth and stepped back.

The black night fury collapsed in on herself and her form shifted to a humans. Hiccup stepped forward leaning down to pick her up.

"Astrid? You oaky?"

"Yeah," she said glancing up at him with eyes of the archipelago. He smiled down at her.

"So you turned into a night fury just to…"

"Yep. I was dying to know what you tasted like…all of you," she said, smiling. Hiccup smiled and hugged her.

"I love you," he said smiling.

"I love you, too," she said, "I mean I wouldn't turn into a dragon for just anyone."

**Well there is the end of the first part. Hope you like it Rush Fire. The next one will be up ASAP :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two: DREAMSCAPE lol.**

The night sky was dotted with tiny silver stars twinkling brightly in the sky. She was lying in the cove looking at the beautiful navy sky with tiny sparkling silver spots. She wouldn't let anyone know she loved the night sky.

A sound caught her attention and she whipped around. There stood a great Dragon that had a familiar look in its green eyes. Astrid knew those eyes.

"Hiccup?" she gasped. The dragon lowered his head and gave a soft warble that she took to mean yes.

"What happened?" she asked dropping to her knees and pulling his head into her lap. He purred looking sadly up into her eyes.

"D-did you get ahold of some of that potion," she asked. He shrugged and flicked his tongue up her thigh by mistake. Astrid shivered in delight. Hiccup glanced up at her and a wicked reptilian grin flickered across his face.

He did it again causing her to moan, "Hiccup!"

Astrid glanced at him from heavily lidded eyes, "Hiccup…I…I don't think we can do this," she moaned, glancing back at his even larger dragon member. She had trouble taking him in his HUMAN form how was THAT going to fit inside her.

He glanced up at her with eyes that clearly said he wanted to try it at the very least. And with those eyes Astrid just couldn't possibly say no. So instead she lolled her head back and pulled her dress over her head so he could get at her body better.

She was not denying him this, especially if it helped make her feel good too. Hiccup's forked tongue flicked over her already soaked undergarments, applying pressure where he knew she needed it most. Astrid gave a gasp and grabbed at Hiccup's smooth scaled dragon head, her hand finally catching his horns. Hiccup gave a deep dragon purr and started plucking at her undergarments with his claws.

"Okay, okay," she gasped, "You are so pushy." Astrid stood shimming out of her undergarments as per her lovers request. She turned and had them dangling off of her finger smirking at him, her panties slipping to the cove floor.

Hiccup's dragon eyes dilated in desire as her aroused scent hit his nose. In two seconds he had her pinned to the floor of the cove.

Astrid looked up at him in surprise, eyes wide, mouth slightly open in shock. Hiccup gave a croon, nuzzling his scaled cheek against hers as if saying 'I won't hurt you.'

Her expression softened and she stroked his muzzle softy, placing soft kisses along his scaled head as she spread her legs open for him. His rough scaled underbelly along her soft flesh bringing a moan from her that sang in Hiccup's ears.

He licked her core once more, making sure she was wet enough, then positioned himself at her entrance. Astrid gave a moan as she felt the head of his hot member pressing into her folds.

"Nnnh, H-Hiccup," she groaned as he started to gently press into her. She was surprised as the he pushed further into her, that…it felt so…amazingly wonderful! She was sure as thick as his member had grown it would have felt like she was being ripped apart, instead there was a pleasurable thrum of his heartbeat mixing with hers and a delightful stretching in her. He was so hard and so hot… she thought she just might melt in delight.

There was a slight start of surprise as Hiccup curled his claw around her back then rolled over holding her close and positioning her atop his body. Astrid groaned, realizing what Hiccup wanted her to do, she lifted her filled body before plunging back onto him, reveling in the sensation of him stretching her walls and filling her so blissfully.

Hiccup gave a moan in agreement before dropping his head backward hitting the ground, his forked tongue lolling out of the side of his maw. Astrid smiled at this, liking the fact she could do this to him.

With a mischevious grin she picked up a rhythm apparent, only to her, switching between bouncing and rocking, keeping the poor dragon guessing as he tried to pick up a pace with her. It proved rather awkward as a dragon's body just didn't bend those ways.

Astrid smirked wickedly at his failures, knowing that meant she got free rein during this little session. With a moan she began a new, slow, torturous pace, rising and falling atop him. She slid one hand behind her, touching him with one finger lightly and running it up and down his sensitive dragon cock as she rose and fell.

Hiccup began writing pitifully beneath her whimpering and giving off crooning moans of desperation. Astrid just smiled down at him, "Just relax and enjoy it," she purred.

Hiccup's emerald dragon eyes rolled back in his head causing Astrid to laugh. She knew that she couldn't last much longer but put on a coy face as she continued to ride him. She could feel his length getting harder inside her. Her legs were starting to weaken.

"H-Hiccup," she groaned, "You are so hot inside me." Hiccup gave another groan underneath her, his breath coming in great heaves.

"Nmm, I'm close. So close," she gasped. With one last hard drop onto him she gave a loud yell and her walls clenched around him, her juices pouring around them as she came. Hiccup gave a roar as he felt her cum around him and let his load loose in her womb.

"So hot," she murmured, laying down on his dragon chest and drifting off to sleep.

000

Astrid awoke to the darkness of her room, her breath heaving and a throbbing in between her legs. It had all been but a dream, but oh gods was that the hottest dream she had ever had! She knew that, considering how early in the morning it was, she would be the only one up and she couldn't very well turn to Hiccup to help her with her current horny problem.

She sighed and ran her hand down her waist to her core. Looked like she was going to have to do things herself. She hated doing things herself, but as her hand touched her sensitive core, and she pictured Hiccup touching her she figured it was better than nothing.

**Well there it is. Chapter To and the finale to this fanfic. **

**Rush Fire: I really appreciate you being so patient with me in writing these. I know you probably figured I had died or something. Not yet. Just the immense struggle to juggle two Fanfiction accounts, a deviantart account, school, and the books I am trying to get published. I am so glad you liked the previous chapter and enjoy this one as much. **


End file.
